


Riddle’s Secret Children?

by Ravenpuffz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenpuffz/pseuds/Ravenpuffz
Summary: A fake news article of pure speculation that Voldemort and Rigel are the secret children of Tom Riddle. Set after Futile Facade ch. 13, so spoiler warning for that.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Rigel Black News Report





	Riddle’s Secret Children?

Witches and wizards all over Britain – and, in fact, the world – have been eagerly anticipating the grand finale of the Triwizard Tournament for months. But in a shock twist, our pureblood champion was used in a dark ritual, turning out not to be a pureblood at all. (For more details on the events surrounding the ritual, turn to page 7. To hear more about Riddle’s secret children, read on).

Our esteemed political leaders were, of course, watching the whole event unfold live, and many appeared angry and distraught when a child that many of them knew well was taken hostage. As it became apparent that Arcturus Rigel Black was trapped, many despaired. When it was ultimately revealed that the Black heir was no Black heir at all, Lord Tom Riddle, the esteemed leader of the SOW Party, reportedly released some loud, angry hisses – a confirmation of the open secret which is his parseltongue abilities, and a suggestion of his close relationship with the imposter.

Parseltongue is an inborn, hereditary gift.

The person formerly known as Arcturus Rigel Black – now revealed to be an imposter and a halfblood – has also previously been confirmed to have this inborn gift, which is believed to be tied to the Slytherin family line.

This raises some interesting questions about Lord Riddle’s recent legislative push, which if passed would encourage the marriage of halfbloods to purebloods. Is Lord Riddle’s proposed legislation simply an attempt to protect his secret son?

And, is the former-Rigel-Black Lord Riddle’s only child?

The human-or-human-construct summoned in the dark blood ritual performed bore a startling resemblance to the very same Lord Riddle suspected of fathering the imposter. This resemblance is reportedly so striking that “Voldemort” (French for “flight of death”) must almost certainly be a close blood relative of the politician. They are so similar that this can be no coincidence. The imposter also reportedly recognized Voldemort on sight, suggesting an established relationship. Was this whole incident a family feud gone wrong? Two secret brothers, fighting for their father’s love and attention?  
Lord Riddle refused comment for this article.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, it's just supposed to be a bit of fun. I used to write all the time as a child, but this is the first thing I've written in years.


End file.
